Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|With Shahra's Ring= |-|With Extreme Gear= |-|With Caliburn= |-|Sonic the Werehog= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Adventure Super Sonic= |-|Modern Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to High 5-A, likely High 4-C to 4-A | Unknown | Unknown | At least Low 2-C '''| '''Varies from 4-A to 2-C to 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, The "Blue Blur", "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind" Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15-17 (Should be in his late teens to twenties chronically) Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, "Iblis Trigger", "World's Fastest Hedgehog", "The Fastest Thing Alive", "The Legendary Blue Hedgehog" '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Enhanced Speed, Indomitable Will, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Speed Manipulation, Senses] (Hearing, Sight, and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and see invisible beings), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Master Swordsmanship), Vehicular Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness, Body Control (Can sharpen his spines and curl into a ball to perform his Spin Attacks), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura (With Boost), Charge Attack, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation (With Insta-Shield), Limited Flight (Able to briefly hover and propel himself through midair. Can freely propel himself through outer space), Acausality (Type 1), Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Can slow down and even stop time, Danger Sense, Hammerspace, Non-Physical Interaction, Surface Scaling, Attack Reflection, Self-Momentum Manipulation, Aerokinesis (Can ensnare opponents with blasts of wind and tornadoes), Vibration Emission, Stun Attack, Energy Manipulation (When using the Light Speed Attack, Sonic builds up energy to perform a far stronger and faster variation of his Homing Attack), Chi Manipulation (Capable of manipulating his “Soul” Energy to achieve multiple effects), Temporary Invulnerability (With Sonic Boom), Spatial Manipulation/Reality Restoration (Can restore reality or “fix space” through sheer speed), Dimensional Travel (Escaped “Null Space” through sheer speed. Returned to his home world from the World of Camelot and Arabian Nights reality), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy and Hyper-go-on to enhance his physique and initiate Color Powers and his Super/Hyper State), Resistance to: Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Toxins, Radiations, Gravity Manipulation/Black Holes (Can survive in close proximity to black holes and escape their gravitational pull), Spatial Manipulation/Spatial Slicing, Petrification (Can free himself from the Gargoyle Djinn’s effects), and Extreme Heat/Cold (Is unfazed by the vacuum of space, molten lava, atmospheric reentry, arctic/volcanic temperatures, and the heat of stars) |-|With Equipment=Statistics Amplification, Healing (Can revitalize himself and mend status ailments with Rings, Health Boxes, Replenisher, Health Seeds, Health Roots, Health Leaves, and Antidotes), Time Manipulation/Time Stop, Reality Warping and Time Travel (With Time Stones), Elemental Shield Creation (Can create force-fields of Energy, Fire, Water, and Electricity varieties), Aquatic Respiration (With Aqua Shield), Homing Effect (With Mines and Target Torpedoes), Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Wind, and Earth varieties via Power-Ups and elemental Rings), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnet), Perception Manipulation (With Illusion), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Ring and Fireball), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Mine and Ice Boost), Electricity Manipulation (With Moto-Bug), Invulnerability (With Invincibility), Size Manipulation (With Purple Gem), Sealing (With Magic Hands and Erazor’s Lamp), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), Invisibility (With Stealth Jets), Explosion Manipulation (With Mines, Bombs, Explosions, Helicopters, and Fighter Jets), Flight (Hovercrafts, Balloons, Rocket Shoes, and an Ark of the Cosmos), Transmutation (With Ring Time), Light Manipulation (Can produce a blinding flash of light with Flash), Vertigo Inducement (With Reverse), Can lower the opponent’s speed, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (With an Ark of the Cosmos), Wish Granting (With Shahra’s Ring and Erazor’s lamp), Immortality Negation (Using Caliburn in conjunction with Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein, he was able to negate the immortality of King Arthur before striking him down), Teleportation (With Chaos Control), BFR and Sealing (Can seal opponents in separate dimensions), Life Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Fear Manipulation (With Spooky Charm), Precognition (Can grant himself heightened premonition with Psychic Water), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), With Forcejewels: BFR, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers for a limited amount of time that others can't pass), Teleportation (Can teleport others to himself, teleport himself to others, swap places with an opponent, or teleport himself or others to a random location), Body Puppetry (Can force an opponent to move or use their items), Power Nullification (With Blockite, he can negate the same abilities that Forcejewels offer), With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, Sonic’s partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (With Koolet and Belgog, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack. With Rugle and Cheese, luck is vastly increased), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), With Color Powers: Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser, Crimson Eagle, and Orange Rocket), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Earth Manipulation (With Gray Quake), Spike Projection (With Pink Spikes), Wallcrawling (With Pink Spikes and Gray Quake), Sound Manipulation, Blindness Inducement, and Speed Reduction (With Magenta Rhythm), Deconstruction and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Black Hole Generation and Void Manipulation (With Violet Void), Enhanced Bite (With Purple Frenzy), Absorption (With Purple Frenzy), Size Manipulation (With Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Intangibility (With Jade Ghost and Violet Void). Resistance to: Poison Manipulation (The Antidote and Super Antidote negate the effects of poison), Petrification (Stone Protection and Petrification Immunity negate the effects of Petrification), Fear Manipulation (With the Vial of Calm and Philter of Tranquility), Paralysis Inducement (With the Paralysis Cure and Paralysis Immunity), and Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol and Cure-all Broach) |-|Sonic the Werehog=Enhanced abilities from base form, Elasticity and Enhanced Body Control (Is able to stretch his arms over long distances and enlarge his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further), Negative Energy Manipulation (Is able to manipulate Dark Gaia Force to augment his striking power and form defensive barriers), Enhanced Vibration Manipulation (He can cause destructive tremors with the colossal force of his blows), Stun Attack (His attacks can cause dizziness in opponents), Berserker Mode (Can enter Unleashed Mode, a temporary state that grants a blue Aura, vastly greater strength and speed, and Invulnerability). |-|Excalibur Sonic=All previous from base form on a greatly enhanced scale, Immortality Negation, Body Control (For Excalibur; Can extend himself for greater reach), True Flight, Barrier Nullification, Attack Reflection |-|Darkspine Sonic=All abilities from base form on a vastly enhanced scale, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Existence Erasure, Rage Power, Berserker Mode, True Flight, Speed Augmentation, Temporal Deceleration, Attack Reflection, Power Nullification |-|Super Sonic=All abilities from base form are tremendously enhanced, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Purification, Power Nullification, Empathic Manipulation, Infinite Energy, Absorption, Aura, Forcefield Creation, True Flight, Invulnerability, Mind Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the consciousness of others), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification (Can use Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and increase his speed), Power Bestowal (Can pass Chaos Energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super transformations of their own) |-|Hyper Sonic=All of Super Sonic’s abilities on a vastly enhanced scale, Aquatic Respiration, Can use the "Hyper Flash" to emit an omnidirectional, blinding flash of light that destroys all enemies in sight Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level, likely Large Star level to Multi-Solar System level '''(Repeatedly defeated Chaos after he absorbed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, the same power that can split the planet into seven pieces, shift a continent, and obliterate a section of the moon. Blitzed Ultimate Emerl in less than 30 seconds, who was empowered by all seven Chaos Emeralds and captured energy from the Final Egg Blaster. Defeated the Babylon Guardian, who created a realm where a lunar eclipse was taking place. Aided in the defeat of Master Core: ABIS. Faced off against Erazor Djinn. Destroyed the Nega-Wisp Armor, Egg Dragoon, and Eggrobo. Single-handily defeated Perfect Chaos. Nearly matched and eventually defeated Infinite with aid. Destroyed the Colossal Death Egg Robot.) | '''Unknown | Unknown | At least Universe level+ '''(Empowered by the World Rings. Defeated Alf Layla-Wa Layla, who was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality in his own image. Recreated the universe with a gesture) | '''Varies from Multi-Solar System level '''to '''Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level '(Unfathomably stronger than his base form. Destroyed the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Burning Blaze. Stomped the Time Eater. Fought and defeated Solaris, who would’ve destroyed all of space and time) | At least '''Multiverse level '(Empowered by the Super Emeralds which are vastly superior to the Chaos Emeralds) '''Speed: At least FTL (Constantly referred to as one of, if not the, fastest character in his franchise. Is stated to be faster-than-light by multiple official sources, and even considered the Speed of Light “small time” and ”no challenge“ after having his speed scientifically measured by E-123 Omega to exceed light. Outran the Nega-Wisp Armor's Laser attack, and has outsped numerous other lasers throughout the series. Is capable of outpacing the gravitational pull of black holes. Far faster than E-102 Gamma, Egg Mobile, the Wisps, the Avatar, and his Classic self. Can boost his speed even greater heights with Color Powers, the Super Peel Out, Boost, and various other items and techniques) | Unknown with at least FTL Reactions and Combat Speed | Unknown | Inaccessible, likely Immeasurable (Combated Alf Layla wa-Layla) | Varies from Massively FTL+ to Inaccessible '''to '''Immeasurable (Tremendously faster than his base form. Can transverse interstellar and intergalactic distances with ease. Can function and maintain movement in areas devoid of space and time. Is swifter than Lumina Flowlight and Mother Wisp. Blitzed the Time Eater and Solaris, the former could defy the laws of space-time and move between different time periods through sheer movement and the latter being a transcendent life form that existed through all of time. Fought the Phantom King at the Egg Reverie Zone.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Toppled over the Egg Golem. Provided a fourth of the strength necessary to stop the Riot Train, a massive locomotive) | At least Class K (Massively stronger than before. Tossed Dark Gaia Phoenix over his head) | Unknown | Immeasurable | Varies. At least Class Z to Immeasurable. | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Dwarf Star Class, likely Large Star Class to Multi-Solar System Class | Unknown | Unknown | At least Universal+ '''| '''Varies from Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal to Multiversal | At least Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level, likely Large Star level to Multi-Solar System level '''(Can tank hits from Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Infinite, Imperator Ix, Erazor Djinn, and several others. Survived the Hyper-go-on black hole of this potency. Withstood the collapse of a pocket dimension that contained numerous stars). Color Powers, Soul Resurrection, Psychic Water, the Amulet Amulet and several other powers make him very difficult to harm or permanently kill. | '''Unknown | Unknown | At least Universe level+ '''| '''Varies from Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level (Invulnerability makes him difficult to kill) | At least Multiverse level (Invulnerability makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely High. Limitless in Super forms. Range: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Sonic the Werehog | Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: This profile exclusively covers information showcased in the mainstream games following the Sonic Adventure redesign. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier